Switches of Friendship
by WhiteRose-Aki
Summary: Now a teacher assistant, Ron must help a group of students against the threat of the Zodiarts and guides Gentaro Kisaragi who has becomes Fourze. HP/Fourze xover
Welcome to the newest HP/KR, featuring Fourze. To be personally and really honest, I couldn't get into the story of Fourze with Gentaro's initial appearance in the episode. Guess I felt that I was spoiled by how mature and serious W and OOO were and how grown-up their main Riders were, then I watch the first episode of Fourze and see how crazy and cheerful Gentaro is. But StardustXtreme convinced me to try and watch the first five episodes to change my opinion. But meh, I prefer Kengo to Gentaro.

Summary: Some time after arriving in Japan, Ron is a modest teacher assistant at Amanongawa High School, and a good friends to most of the students. One day, when a new transfer student named Gentaro Kisaragi arrives, strange monsters called Zodiarts begin to attack the school. Ron witnesses the birth of a new Kamen Rider as Gentaro becomes Fourze with the help of Yuki and Kengo, two students at the school. Ron now must help the new Kamen Rider to fight and defeat the Zodiarts while uncovering the truth of their power.

Pairings: We'll see what happens.

Disclaimers: I don't own any of this in the story, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing, Kamen Rider Fourze belongs to Toei TV and Shotaro Ishinomori. I only have the love of the two, the idea, and changes to the episodes.

* * *

Switches of Friendship

Chapter 1 - A New Transformation

The ringing of a alarm clock offwent as the occupant of a large estate, its only occupant, groaned and groggily hit the snooze button and sitting up. Getting off the futon bed they were on, the person grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom. Turning on the light, the person looked at their reflection in the mirror, seeing a tired looking young man with messy ginger red hair and bright blue eyes.

'Morning, self.' He thought, yawning and rubbing his hair. Putting the towel on the rack next to the shower, the man began to undress, tossing his dirty sleep clothes into the basket and stepping into the shower. He turned the knob and started the running water. The man took a breath as he let the water run over him and having steam appear, he thought to himself, 'So, Ron Weasley, you've been in Japan for two years, helped stopped a evil organization, got a decent job as a teacher assistant, and are living on your own in a large estate that your employer gave you close to your job.'

Ron chuckled a bit as he shampooed his hair, 'I think just coming to Japan and helping Hermione with her companions was enough to get me out of the shadows of my brothers. But... I still miss you, Fred... Are you watching over me with Sirius, Remus, and everyone up there?' He kept quiet as he washed his body and finished the shower, turning the water off. After a while, he took a breath and stepped out of the shower, grabbing the towel and rubbing it over his body to dry himself off.

Just draped in his towel, Ron combed his hair and smiled, then headed to the kitchen to make himself some lunch for the coming day after making himself some breakfast. Eating the toast he had made, Ron checked the calendar, seeing the date. 'September 1st, Heisei year 23. Even saying it like that, I feel like I've lived here forever. Any who, it's the start of the new school year. Better get ready.'

Going to his room, Ron removed the towel and looked through his closet, looking for the clothes that some of the teachers had given him for the job. Taking some clothes out, he put on a white dress shirt with a loose black tie around his neck, his lower half was a pair of gray slacks with a black belt that had a silver chain and on his feet was a pair of brown shoes. 'They wouldn't mind but if only Ohsugi would stop wearing those damn supsenders and snapping them to get his point across. Then I'll be happy.' Ron thought.

Grabbing his lunch and stepping out, Ron locked the door and ran to the nearby high school, feeling as though one of his old friends rubbed off on him, he began to narrate, 'My name is Ronald Bilius Weasley, but everyone just calls me Ron, Ron-kun, or Ron-sensei. I'm a teacher assistant at Amanongawa High School. Have been for two years now. I originally lived in Britain as a wizard-in-training, but something happened and now I'm here.'

He waved at some first year high schoolers who swooned at the fact a handsome foreigner greeted them, he continued, 'During these past two years, I have become pretty popular for the sole fact I'm a forgeiner, but I don't mind it.' Reaching the high school, he ran to the teacher's lounge and went to his desk, sitting down. He looked up as he heard a voice, "Ron-kun. You managed to make it before the bell." "Sarina-senpai, do you have to tease me like that?" He asked, smiling at the dark haired woman who approached him. She laughed as he smiled.

He sighed when a new teacher stepped up, wearing pants held up by supsenders. "Ah, Ron-kun. Nice of you to join us for another school year." "Well, Ohsugi-san, that's part of my contract with the shool." Ron said, looking at him. Sarina smiled, "Sounds like your Japanese is coming along great. Can you go on ahead to the class?" "Sure, Sarina-senpai." Ron said, getting up and heading to her class.

Entering the classroom, he went to the desk in the back that was near the window and smiled, waving at the dark brown haired boy and the black haired girl. He stood by the desk and asked, "So, how is it?" "The Hole is activating." The boy said. "Maybe it's finally time to use Fourze's power." "Fourze?!" The girl whispered in surprise. "You can't!" "You sure?" Ron asked. The boy kept quiet when Sarina came in and he went up to the front desk.

After all the greetings were given, Sarnia spoke, "Okay. Well, we have a new classmate here in Year 2 Class B." "Come on in." Ron said, before hearing a squeaking sound and saw a young boy in a black uniform with flame styled sneakers. He took the chalk and wrote his name is its respective kanji across the board, then turned and introduced, "I'm Gentaro Kisagari." Everyone kept quiet as he said, "My dream is to be friends with everyone in this school." "That's some dream, Kisagari-san." Ron said, looking at him. He turned, smiling, then turned to the class. "Pleased to meet you!"

Ron sighed, rubbing his hair. "Was I that cheerful when I was younger?' He took the eraser and erased Gentaro's name while Gentaro talked with the girl and tried to make friends with the boy. Ron turned and looked to him walking to the door, "Kengo, where are you going?" "I'm going to the infirmary." Kengo said, looking at them. He gave a small nod which Ron nodded back and he stepped out of the classroom. After the period ended, Ron went to lay on a bench in the courtyard.

"Don't think I ever been so worn out before." He said, looking at the blue sky. 'Harry, Hermione, I wonder what you two are doing... Are you happy with the Riders you have helped..." Hearing his stomach grumble, he chuckled, 'Probably should get some food in my stomach.' Ron sat up and took out his lunch, opening the box and eating the food.

While he sat, Ron thought about his time in a city called Futo and remembered seeing how happy Hermione was with the people they had there. Then he remembered hearing how happy Harry was, working at a world themed resturuant. 'Wonder what will happen to me...' He thought, sitting on the bench as he sighed, finishing his lunch.

After sitting for a while to let his food settle in his stomach, Ron stood up and walked back to the teacher's lounge. However, while he was walking, he suddenly felt something, similar to how he felt when he first saw the creatures that Hermione and her companions would face in Futo. Taking off into a run, he ran into the back of the school.

Gasping, Ron saw a monster with massive muscles, it had two dots on each shoulder and each foot with three across the waists and lines connecting the dots. 'Is that...?' He thought, watching Gentaro actually trying to fight it with a metal pipe he had grabbed from nearby, only to have his weapon get taken away. 'What a idiot.' He ran to the girl, asking, "Yuki, you okay?" "Yes, Ron-sensei." Yuki nodded, he held her as the monster was about to attack them, they were protected by a yellow exoskeleton robot, as it announced, 'Powerdizer.'

"Yuki, Ron-sensei, you two okay?" Kengo said, gasping for air from inside the robot. Yuki smiled, then pointed to the monster. "Look. His body is the constellation of Orion. It's a Zodiarts." 'So, that's what a Zodiarts looks like?' Ron thought, letting her go as he examined the body. Kengo said, "Looks like it. Get back!" 'Kengo, be careful.' Ron thought as he watched Kengo head to the Orion Zodiart and hit it repeatedly. Then he slammed one of the feet into it.

Then he managed to knock it back, hearing him gasp for air, Yuki asked, "Kengo-kun?" Suddenly, the Orion Zodiarts got up and ran off, Kengo hoped to follow it but the Powerdizer opened and he gasped for air. Ron helped him out of the Powerdizer, saying, "Don't overexert yourself." After helping put the Powerdizer back into its hiding spot, Ron helped them close the door to keep it hidden. Ron looked worried as Kengo laid against the door. "Kengo-kun?" Yuki said, worried.

"It's not defeated yet." Kengo said, looking at them. "The Powerdizer is just a temporary solution." "Right." Ron said, the trio went to a abandoned part of the school. Along the way, Kengo felt the stress of the Powerdizer with Yuuki and Ron helping him stand. They entered a empty room and Kengo opened a locker, where a shining light appeared from within. They entered the locker and walked along a shining path and came upon the inside of a space station.

Due to the weightlessness of space, they did jump a bit and entered a room. "Wait!" Yuki said, looking worried. "Don't use Fourze!" "I agree." Ron said, "Think about your experience with the Powerdizer." "This is the only thing that can defeat a Zodiarts." Kengo said, walking to a board with various switches on it. Yuki argued, "But your health isn't good enough, Kengo-kun! Look at how exhausted you are from just operating the Dizer!" "Just listen to us and we can look for someone to use Fourze instead!" Ron said.

"Only I can do this." Kengo said, finishing putting all four switches in the strange looking belt. Ron and Yuki continued to try and stop Kengo as he was about to step out of the room til they saw Gentaro floating around in the weightlessness. Ron facepalmed, "You've got to be kidding." "What's this place?!" Gentaro said, surprised. "I feel so light!" Grumbling, Kengo went and pulled a switch that turned on the gravity of the station.

"Smells like a secret base, that's cool!" Gentaro said, smiling as he looked around. Kengo wasn't amused, "So you followed us?" "I can't believe you were operating that gorilla." Gentaro said, looking at him. Ron said, stepping out of the room with Yuki. "You looked like you were completely knocked out from the attack." "You even saw that?" Kengo said, unbelieving what he was hearing. Then Gentaro took the belt from Kengo.

Kengo tried to get it back, but Gentaro dodged. "I heard what you said." He said, holding it. "This can defeat the monster, right?" "Give it to me!" Kengo said, holding out his hand. "It's mine!" He went to attack him, but stepped back. Ron and Yuki stopped him, holding him. Gentaro said, "Look at yourself. You can't do anything right now." "But you can't either." Kengo said, looking at him. Gentaro said, "We don't know that unless I try!" "You've got to be joking!" Kengo shouted.

"Leave it to me!" Gentaro said, then left the station. Kengo shouted, "Hey, wait!" "We better follow him!" Ron said, leading Yuki while Kengo tried to catch his breath and watched them leave. They managed to find Gentaro, worrying about how the belt worked. Yuki shouted, "Wait, wait, wait, wait!" They ran to him, Yuki explained, "Put it on your waist." "Seriously, you realize it was a belt, right?" Ron asked, Gentaro was confused, then Yuki took it and said, "Like this!" She put it at his waist and it suddenly wrapped around his waist.

"Now flip the Switches!" Yuki said, instructing her friend on how to transform. Gentaro asked, "Switches?" "Yeah, they'll give you the power of space." Yuki said, smiling. "Transform, Gen-chan!" 'Now I'm starting to miss the transformation of the Rider with Hermione.' Ron thought with a absent minded smile and a small sweat drop behind his head. Gentaro asked, "Huh? Power of space?" "Right!" Yuki said, flipping the Switches on the belt. Then she grabbed Ron and ran away, Gentaro was shocked, "Hey, what are you running for?!"

Running behind a corner, Ron heard a countdown, and saw Gentaro, Yuki shouted, "Hurry! Say 'Henshin!' then pull the lever!" Gentaro gasped, but she said, "Just do it! Hurry!" "Henshin!" He shouted, pulling the lever as per Yuki's command. They suddenly felt a burst of wind as he was suddenly covered in white armor, the helmet resembled a rocket ship with different symbols on his arms and legs. Feeling his new body in surprise, Gentaro said, "I don't know what's going on but space is awesome!" 'Yup, miss Hermione and her Rider's transformation.' Ron thought, as he watched the scene with a straight face and two sweatdrops behind his head. "Can't believe it worked though."

"Yes!" Yuki said, smiling in agreed. "That's Fourze!" Gentaro turned to them, she said, "Hurry with the monster!" "So I'm Fourze?" Gentaro said, almost impressed. "I've got this." 'Do you?' Ron asked in his head as he heard him said, "Lets do this man-to-man!" Gentaro ran to the Orion Zodiarts and attempted to punch him, still unable to hurt him. After getting one punch in, he was pushed through a wall. Ron sighed, facepalming.

Suddenly, Gentaro came back, then began to fight against it. Ron watched him fight, surprised, he said, "This friend of yours can really fight when he's serious." "Yup, that's Gen-chan!" Yuki said, smiling with a almost cat-like smile as she watched her friend defend the school. They followed him as the two fighters went to another room to fight. He covered Yuki's eyes as the panicked half-naked male students ran out of the locker room. She shouted, waving her arms in a panic with her eyes still covered, "Get him out of the school! Press the upper right Rocket Switch!"

"This one?" Gentaro asked, pointing to the first switch in the belt then pressing on the top. Ron listened as it spoke, "Rocket On," as his right arm became a rocket. He flew around crazily, but managing to grab the Orion Zodiarts, they flew up through the roof and out onto the courtyard. Yuki just smiled in awe, "Wow!" 'Why is that Harry and Hermione got the older matured Riders and I get the crazy younger one?' Ron thought with his face in his hand again.

Noticing his reaction, Yuki asked, "What's wrong, Ron-sensei?' "Oh, nothing, just recalling my friends and how crazy we were in school." Ron said, smiling. "Anyway, we better go and see how Gentaro is doing as Fourze." "Right!" Yuki said, nodding as they went outside and found Gentaro. Yuki shouted, running to him, "You did it, Gen-chan! I knew you could do it!" 'Huh, so he did.' Ron thought in surprise, watching the two of them doing some kind of special handshake.

Hearing the familiar sound of the Powerdizer, they turned to see it with Kengo saying, "Gentaro Kisaragi..." "Hey, Kengo." He said, "I did it! Well, when I put my mind to it, this is what happens." "Don't say my name so causally!" Kengo said, grabbing him. Ron groaned as Yuki shouted, "Eh?! Hey!" "Hey!" Gentaro shouted. "Kengo! Let me go!" 'So this is who will become the next Kamen Rider, huh?' Ron thought, smiling.

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter. And yes, Ron has matured and grown up, finally out of the huge shadow of his older brothers with their successes. I do suppose that Gentaro is a bit adventurous like how Ron was when he was younger. Hope you like it.

Well, what happens next is the continuation of the fight against the Orion Zodiarts, Gentaro trying to get Kengo's approval, Ron trying to help Kengo and understand the power of the Switches.

Please, if you like it, R&R. Also, if any of you lady readers are sexually attracted to a sexy handsome wet Ron only in a towel, then... -runs off-


End file.
